Special Agent Draco Malfoy
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: When Harry Potter works a murder case involving an American Special Agent, he'll discove a whole new world of trouble.  Who is this serial killer and what is he after? Featuring Smart!Draco, Aurora!Harry! *I was watching criminal minds* :
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had seen a lot of terrible things in his days. He had lived through a war, he had destroyed horcruxes, had killed a Dark Lord, and had tracked down practically every top death eater single handedly as an official Aurora. Still, he had never seen a scene quite so gruesome and bloody, and gory, to actually turn his stomach, till he got called in to work a murder case. The body was found in a warehouse, and it was so mangled and destroyed that they had to run several blood spells to discover the identity of the victim. Harry was just going through the place one more time, looked for any clue as to who had done the deed, when his partner Ron, came in and said, "We've been called to Shacklebolt's office, we got a hit on who the vic is and apparently he's the American equivalent of an Aurora."

Harry whistled as he slowly made his way through the mess of internal organs, careful not to disrupt the crime scene. Together Ron and Harry made their way out of the crime scene to the designated fireplace the other auroras had set up, and they flooed over to the ministry. The ministry was busier than normal and as they headed past the security booth, one of the guards called out, "Potter, Weasley, careful working with those American dogs, I hear they'll rip out your liver and feed it to their hogs!"

They both laughed and Ron shouted some sort of reply, but Harry was to far ahead to catch more than a few poor choice of words. When they made it up the Shacklebolt's office, they were surprised to find that the Minister was not alone, Mad-Eye Moody and his newbie partner were standing on either side of the minister glaring daggers at the man and woman sitting across from him.

Before they could get a good look at the strangers Shacklebot said, "Harry, Ron, glad you're here. As you probably know, the victim of the murder case you are current working was a member of MFBI, the American equivalent of the Aurora program. When we contacted the MFBI, they informed us that due to the recent treaties between out magical governments, they have the right to complete access to the case, in fact they have the right to completely remove you from the case but have instead agreed to allow us to continue the investigation as long as they get daily updates and as long as one of their agents can help with the investigation."

Ron looked like he was bighting back an angry remark, he had gotten a lot better at keeping his mouth shut and his opinions to himself but it was hard for him when something like this happened that made him angry. Shacklebot gave a small nod, and his lips turned up ever so slightly, he obviously was impressed that Ron had held his temper. Shacklebot stood up and gestured to the man in front of him, "This is the head of the MFBI, Agent Jeffrey Morgan, he's here to talk with us about the case the victim, Special Agent Allen McDermott was on when he was kidnapped."

Harry frowned and asked, "I'm sorry but what does it matter what cases he was working on?"

The man turned and looked over Harry, like he was calculating exactly how old he was, how big he was, and how much muscle he had. Harry took a moment to look the man over, he was a fairly large man, with abnormally wide shoulders. He wore a muggle suit that made him look smaller but Harry could tell that underneath the material he was all muscle. He was bald, and Harry wondered if it was natural or if he shaved his head. The Man gave a small smile, drawing attention to the small white scar McDermott and his partner where working on tracking down a serial murder, a really sick bastard who got off on mutilating his victims while they were still alive. My agents were close to discovering the identity of the criminal when they got attacked, their attacker managed to knock out McDermott and his partner, my top two agents, in a matter of seconds. Our investigations shows that the killer knocked out his victims with a gas that is a mixture of a muggle drug and a magical potion, the other agent was sent to the hospital and tests show that it was this same mix of drugs that knocked him out."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, and with a nod from Ron, they both came farther into the office, Harry held out his hand and said, "I'm Harry Potter, what can you tell me about the other cases?"

Morgan smiled and said, "I'm afraid I only have a rough grasp on all the information, my agents only give me a basic outline in their reports till they solve the cases, that's why I'm requesting you two come with me and my secretary back to our facility in America, you can talk to McDermott's partner, he's still in the infirmary and Nurse Gene wants to keep him under observation for one more day, but once he's released he'll be on the case with you two."

Harry looked to Shacklebot who nodded, and said, "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan smiled as he stood up and led the way back down to the floo, as they waited for a lift Morgan said, "This is my secretary and the information leason, Sheryl, she'll debrief you on the basics of the cases."

Sheryl smiled, her red lipstick making her teeth look impossibly white, and Harry noticed that Ron was checking her out. Even Harry, who didn't bat for that team, could admit that the woman looked hot in a red business dress, her light brown hair had honey highlights and it was thick and fell down to her waist. Sheryl snorted and said, "My eyes are up here."

Ron blushed, but Harry just grinned, because the girl had pretty blue eyes he didn't see too often. Sheryl just grinned and said, "Anyway, the first victim showed up three years ago in New York city, the secant victim showed up a month later in Los Angeles, one month after that victim number three showed up in Boston, the pattern continued with a new victim every month but we assumed that it was a muggle serial killer and didn't get the case till three months ago, when the numbers of victims every month tripled and one of the victims turned out to be the son of one of our prominent pureblood wizard families, the kidnapping had happened a week before the body was found and it was all over the newspapers. Obviously we put our best agents on the case."

Harry frowned and asked, "What makes you say they are your best agents?"

Sheryl laughed and said, "Besides the fact that they have the highest arrest rate and the fact that they've never had a case they haven't been able to solve? McDermott was top of his class at the military academy, had the highest score on taking down a perp, magically and the muggle way. He also was a total peoples person and could get a confession out of anyone, and he had connections what with his dad being the last Head of the MFBI before Morgan. Everyone thought McDermott was going to be the next head someday, but he struggled with the investigation part of the job, he was a smart guy but he just didn't understand magical theory or criminal psychology, that's why Morgan partnered him up with Dray."

Harry frowned, but Ron said, "Let me guess, this Dray guy, he's the brains of the operation?"

Sheryl snorted and said, "Got in one, but Dray's more than just the brains, he's fucking genius. He's got six PHD's last time I checked, and when they tested his IQ he was off the charts, he's the best detective we have in the force, but he's not very good with people. He manages to piss people off just being in the same room as them, and most of the other agents hate him because he wasn't born and raised in America."

Ron nodded and Harry asked, "Are you and this Dray guy an item?"

Sheryl laughed, a beautiful and deep laugh, before saying, "God no, I love Dray, he's hot and brilliant, but he's… well… let's just say he's not interested and we're better off as friends."

Harry snorted and said, "So he's gay?"

Sheryl's face paled and she said, "Look, I don't know how things work over here, but in America the wizarding community really frowns on homosexual relationships, comments like that just put people in danger and if Dray gets hurt again because of you and your stupid comments I'll personally cut off your balls and feed them to you."

Ron looked horrified, but Harry just said, "I'm not trying to get him hurt, I'm only asking because I myself am gay."

Sheryl gave Harry a narrowed eyed, calculating look before sighing and saying, "I don't know if he's gay, after what happened last spring I don't think he'd ever admit to it even if I begged him."

Ron wasn't surprised by Harry's proclamation, it had been the reason he hadn't gotten together with his sister after the war, but he frowned at something Sheryl said and asked, "What happened last spring?"

Morgan, who had been silent the whole time they were in the lift, said, "Some Squib shot Dray in broad daylight, if McDermott hadn't been there and tackled the bastard before he got a clear shot Dray would have died, as it was the bullet barely missed his major organs and lodged in his collar bone and since the bullet was made of salt and silver and had some spell work on it, the doctors couldn't give Dray any medication because it might have reacted poorly with the spell, so Dray was awake for the whole three hours it took them to pull out the bullet."

Ron muttered, "Fuck!" under his breath and Harry asked, "What happened afterwards?"

Sheryl sighed and said, "The bastard got off on parole and went back and vandalized his house, spray painted the word 'Fag' on the front door. Dray had to move out because everyone was giving him such a hard time, that's when Dray bought a big house in Texas. A couple weeks later it got out that McDermott had married Anna Lee and he got disinherited so they ended up moving in with Dray."

Ron went pale as he asked in a small voice, "He was married?"

Sheryl gave a small, slightly watery smile and said, "Yeah, and Anna Lee just had twins. We'd all be worried how she was going to get by on her own because she barely makes five dollars an hour, not enough to feed one mouth let alone three, but Dray promised McDermott he would take care of Anna Lee and her kids no matter what, set them up with a nice trust fun so she could move out and live on her own if she wanted, she doesn't have to be dependent on him, but Anna Lee would never move out and leave Dray all on his own in that big house."

Right then they reached the floo, and Morgan stepped forward to the international fireplace and as he stepped into the green flames he said clearly, "Headquarters of MFBI."

Vic. Special Agent Allen McDermott

Head of MFBI Jeffrey Morgan


	3. Chapter 3

Rodger smiled as he and Sheryl led the way to an elevator, which was nothing but a medal box that looked horribly shabby compared to the lifts in the Ministry. As Morgan hit a few buttons he said, "I'm going to head up to my office, you four behave and try to get Dray to eat something." So when the Elevator reached number 3, Morgan got off and it wasn't till they reached level 13, then they all piled out, Sheryl and Rodger practically ran out of the elevator and behind a screened area that was obvious for a patient.

As Ron and Harry came within distance to recognize the inhabitant of the infirmary bed, they both stopped in their tracks and Ron's jaw dropped. Sheryl and Rodger turned to look at them with raised eyebrows and Ron snarled out "Malfoy!"

The blond in the bed looked up and said, "Didn't think you would actually get enough Newts to become an aurora, congratulations."

Ron spluttered and Harry said, "you're supposed to be dead."

Draco snorted and said, "Potter, you of all people should know the Prophet is as reliable as a drug addict. I take it you two are here because of the McDermott case?"

Harry looked at Draco with renewed interest, if he ignored the fact that Malfoy was in the equivalent of a infirmary bed, and the fact that the dark circles under his eyes made him look terrible, he actually looked nice. His hair didn't look quite so posh as it was ruffled and a bit disorganized (although it still looked well kept compared to his), his features had softened slightly, enough to get rid of most of the pointy angles, and surprisingly the white pajamas he was wearing made his skin look ethereal. Still, he couldn't drop the subject, because he had tried and tried to find information on the blonde ever since someone had laughingly read the article on the 6th page of the newspaper that proclaimed a key eye witness had seen a stray death eater pull a wand on a defenseless Malfoy junior and had proceeded to use an unspeakable to end his short life. It had bothered him that they had never been able to find even enough evidence to support or refute the claim, especially since the key witness was said to have vanished shortly after the interview. All of Malfoy's old cronies had either ended up locked up tight in Azkaban, dead, or in the case of Blaise, vanished into thin air with his mother and their quite large fortune. So it was with no great effort that Harry ignored Malfoy's question and asked, "How did you hide your trail?"

Sheryl asked, "Dray, you know these brits?"

Dray rolled his eyes, either at Harry or at the MFBI's lead secretary and said, "Yeah I went to school with them back in the day."

Sheryl raised an eyebrow and Rodger asked, "These idiots went to Uni?"

Draco snorted and said, "No I mean we went to elementary school together, they went to Hogwarts."

Ron frowned and asked in a lowered voice, "What do you mean elementary school?

Rodger laughed and said, "You know, elementary school, primary school, the school were you learn the very basics of anything before you go on to further your education at a more difficult level before you can finally be accepted into an academy of higher education such as the University of Magical Learning which is the Harvard of magical schools and also incidentally where Dray got all six of his degrees making him the lead expert in almost every magical field."

Draco snorted and Sheryl asked, "Rodger, have I told you how much you are a kiss ass today?" Rodger glared at Sheryl who rolled her eyes and said, "Now can we all get back on task, if you all want to squabble or work out some underlying tension you can do it on your own time, for now I want you all 100% invested in the McDermott case, are we clear?"

Draco and Rodger nodded and after a moment so did Ron followed by Harry. Sheryl smiled and said, "Good, now Dray, would you mind sharing all the information you have gathered on the serial murders with the two British liaisons?"

Draco sighed and turned suddenly tired eyes towards Rodger, "Did you bring the files?" Rodger held out the flash drive and as Draco took it he pulled what looked a lot like a muggle laptop out from underneath his pillow. When Draco put the flash drive into his computer he asked Sheryl, "Care to do the honors of making sure no one but the current occupants of this room can listen into our conversation?"

Sheryl smiled and pulled out a potion bottle and began muttering what sounded like spells under her breath as she poured what appeared to be an endless amount of creamy liquid in a circle around the room. When Draco glanced up and saw both Ron and Harry staring at Sheryl like she had lost her mind he snorted and said, "Neither of you have ever met a magic user outside of Britain, have you? Not all witches and wizards even register a wand, especially here in America. Sheryl comes from a long line of witches who specialize in the art of concealment. Not even Dumbledore could break through one of her lines concealment spells, and I doubt someone ever will since how it works is an utter mystery."

Sheryl laughed and Rodger said, "Dray's been trying to crack the potion she uses for years, but it doesn't react to anyone who isn't from that families line. By the way, the use of wands in any public place, outside of headquarters of course, is strictly forbidden according to stature 263.2 of the MFBI guidelines, unless it is an extreme emergency."

Ron frowned and asked, "How are we supposed to work under those kind of conditions?"

Draco snorted and said, "Weasley, the fact is that the Bureau is really only keeping you two on because one, relations with the British government are not very good right now, and Potter has a pretty outstanding reputation for catching the bad guys, and since I'm apparently not to tackle perps, they thought they would kill two birds with one stone by teaming us together. At no point are either of you supposed to be out of sight of at least one member of the Bureau and frankly everyone here thinks you are unnecessary and a hindrance accept for perhaps those in this room. Now do you want me to explain all the rules here that will likely frustrate you or do you want to know what we know about these serial murders?"

Ron blinked repeatedly, clearly shocked by what Draco had to say and Harry sighed when he was forced to speak up, "Alright Malfoy, let us have it."

Draco hit a few keys then said, "the very first murder that we know of was in Austin Texas exactly one year ago, the victim was Christina O'Brian, she had been visiting a cousin there and had visited a bar one night at her cousin's insistence, she was reported missing the next day and a week later the muggle sheriffs located the remains. Initially we were not certain that the case was related because unlike all of the other cases Christina was not physically healthy and her body was not found mutilated, however the coroner was a squib who recognized the chemical composition of one of the potion ingredients and proceeded to contact us. Since then the crime scenes have continue to become more gruesome with more blood being spilled, McDermott will be the killer's 12th victim, one for every month that has passed, the unsub has killed the 6th of every month as far as we can tell and until McDermott all of his victims went missing on the last day of the month prior, also McDermott was the first body that was found in a location far removed from any capital state, and if it weren't for the fact that the chemical composition of the mixture used to knock out the victims I would almost believe this was a copy cat. All of the other victims, although ranging from all different ethnicities and backgrounds were visiting relatives they were not close to, and all of them visited some form of late night gathering, also all of them were believed to be upstanding citizens and the virtual pillar of the small communities they lived in. Other then the first victim all of them were the epitome of healthy and were known to participate in some form of sport. McDermott doesn't actually fit the victimology, although he is an outstanding officer and would likely be an outstanding father, he has a worst reputation then I have ever had, he was known more as a rebel, he was physically fit but he didn't participate in any sports, and he was the only victim to go missing during the day with another person in the room and he was abducted on the 4th and his body found on the 5th, also he was not visiting any relatives, we were simply investigating the latest crime scene here in phoenix, which was just a few blocks away from this building. Any theories we might have had to the type of person our unsub was, were blown out of the water by this last murder."

Draco glanced up at the other two and asked, "Any questions?"

Ron who had been able to pull out a roll of parchment and an ink quill had been taking notes asked, "What exactly is the chemical composition and how does it affect the victim."

_AN: So Idk if I'm going to continue this story past this point, so don't expect an update too soon, I just really want to start finishing stories so I need to start focusing on one at a time_


End file.
